My Version Of Vegas Night
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: What I think should've happened on Vegas Night. A little late, but I wrote it a while ago, and just decided to submit it. First story EVER. Read and review, please! Not good at summaries! Thanks!


_At Vegas night, while at Fitz's locker, Clare just saw the knife._

"So, I'll just uhh, see you later, then. Bye!"

"You're not going anywhere, Clare."

"What?" Clare asked, not liking where this was going.

"You're gonna stay right here with me," Fitz replied, obviously planning something.

"W-why? What are you gonna do?"

"Well, to get back at Emo Boy, I'm going to hurt you."

"Hurt m-me? How?" Clare knew what was coming next, but she was trying to stall him, in case someone could come and possibly save her. She knew those odds were slim to none.

A devious smile came to his face as he came towards her with a knife.

"HELP!" Clare yelled, desperately hoping someone would hear her and come save her.

Luckily, Eli came around the corner, when he saw what was happening between Clare and Fitz.

"Hey! Leave her alone! What are you doing?"

"E-Eli? I think you should leave. Now."

As Eli came closer to Clare and Fitz, Fitz quickly jabbed the knife into Clare's side. Eli ran as fast as he could at the sound of Clare's screams.

He knelt down beside her, worriedly inspecting her, checking the damage, while frantically trying to keep her awake. "Clare! Clare! Open your eyes, Clare! C'mon, Clare!" He suddenly turned to Fitz with an enraged look in his eyes. "You did this! Go get help! Don't just stand there! Call 911!"

Soon, the police were there, with an ambulance, putting Clare on a stretcher and shoving Fitz into the back of a cop car.

Fitz eyed Eli as if saying, "_I finally got my revenge, through your precious girlfriend. I win. Game over."_

Eli followed behind the ambulance in his hearse, with Adam and Alli.

"Drive faster, Eli!" Alli commanded anxiously from the back.

"Alli, we're in a hearse, not a sports car! I can't go any faster!"

"Just calm down, everyone! We'll have plenty of time to fight later. Right now, just focus on getting us to the hospital safely, so we can see Clare," Adam tried to coax.

****Later, At the Hospital****

Adam and Alli were fidgeting nervously from their seats in the hospital waiting room. Eli, on the other hand, was pacing around the waiting room nervously. Clare's parents came in, crying and worried about their daughter. Finally, the doctor came out after about four hours of surgery.

"Are you all here for Clare Edwards?" he asked politely.

"Yes," they all answered in unison.

"Well, she is out of her surgery. No major organs were punctured. She is sleeping right now, but you may visit her, one at a time, please."

"We're her parents, so we'll go in first."

"But," the doctor continued, "she may be a bit dazed, so try not to overwhelm her."

They all took turns visiting Clare, like the doctor asked. Alli went in after her parents, since she was Clare's best friend.

"Alli!" Clare squealed when her best friend entered the room.

"Clare!" Alli replied, just as happily. "I was so worried! How do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

"Like I was hit by a bus," Clare replied, wincing slightly.

"Aww, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Alli. It's not your fault."

"Thanks."

"So, how's Eli taking it?" Clare asked, randomly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried about him. He just paced around the waiting room for four hours, not speaking to anyone, just muttering to himself. I could've sworn I heard the words 'kill', 'revenge', and 'Fitz', all in the same sentence."

"Ugh. Well I don't want any more revenge! Look where THAT got us!" Clare replied, frustrated.

"I know, Clare, I know," Alli replied, sympathetically.

"Well, I better give Adam some time in here, before Eli's in here all night."

"Bye Alli."

"Bye, Clare. See you tomorrow."

Alli then went to go send Adam in, then to call her mom for a ride home, since the boys would be a while, and Eli would probably end up spending the night. She walked outside anxiously, anticipating the long talk she would have with her parents later.

****Back In Clare's Room****

Adam knocked on Clare's door, entering, not even waiting for a response.

"Hey, Clare. How ya feeling?" Adam asked, quietly.

"Alright, I guess. Better than I was," Clare replied.

"I'm really sorry about that stupid feud, and I'm even sorrier that it took this," Adam motioned towards Clare in her bed, "to end it."

"It's okay, Adam, it's not like it was you who stabbed me, or you who kept the fighting going, just to get your stupid revenge."

"Yeah, but I could've stopped it!" Adam replied, a little more riled up.

"But you'd probably of ended up just like me." Clare said gently, trying to calm him.

"Yeah, well I guess it would've ended just as badly, if not worse, considering my past with Fitz."

"Better me than you, then," Clare said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess I better give Eli some time to see you."

"Okay, bye, Adam," Clare replied, a little less enthusiastically, because she still wasn't quite ready to face him yet.

"Bye, Clare. Feel better."

Adam then walked back down to the waiting room, feeling a little better from his talk with Clare. Once he spotted Eli, he walked up to him.

"Hey, dude. Clare's waiting for you in her room."

Eli didn't respond, just got up and headed toward the elevator.

He went in without knocking, because he knew Clare was expecting him.

When he saw her, all bandaged up, in a hospital bed, not smiling, the sight made him want to puke. Not because it was gross, but because he knew it was his fault for putting Clare through this.

"Hey, Clare," Eli said weakly. His throat had gotten tight.

"Hi," Clare responded nervously, not anticipating the talk that would soon come.

Almost as if he could read her mind, Eli said, "We need to talk."

"I kinda figured that," Clare replied, sarcastically.

"Look, Clare," Eli said, cutting to the chase, "I want you to know that I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for putting you through this, but even more so because I didn't listen to you and just apologize to Fitz. And if you wanna dump me, and never talk to me again, I completely understand, but I will never stop trying, because I really like you, possibly even love, and I need you in my life. You may not feel the same way, but I need you to understand that I did those things for you, because he was just messing with me to impress you, and I had to show him that he couldn't mess with my girl."

"Eli," Clare started, but couldn't finish until she had her thoughts together.

"Look, Eli, I understand that you're the kind of guy that doesn't put up with crap from other people, but neither do I, so if you wanna be with me, ten you've gotta stop with the bullying crap. "I really like you, too, but if this doesn't stop, then we're over."

"Clare, listen. I am SO sorry for all of this, especially for putting you in the hospital, but it will NEVER happen again. I love you, and I don't want to get involved with any of this crap again, ever."

"Okay, Eli. I'll let it go this time," Eli sighed in relief, but when she opened her mouth to say more, his face fell. "But if I even HEAR that you've been involved in something even remotely close to this, we're over." Clare replied, dead serious.

"I promise. Clare, trust me when I say that I'm not stupid enough to lose the girl I love over something that dumb."

"Well, maybe you are, because it already almost happened once."

"Well, never again, Clare. Pinky promise." he smirked.

"Pinky promise," Clare repeated as she hooked pinkies with Eli.

They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and kissing, because the war with Fitz was FINALLY over...or so they thought.


End file.
